PRETTY SWANNY
by Maggie-Joannie
Summary: Deux amis, un road trip, et des rêves érotiques en pagaille, ça vous dit ?  All human
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Partie 1

-_Papa, Maman. Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Edward et moi devons vous parler._

J'avais fait le plus gros. Ça n'empêcha pas mon meilleur ami de se tendre comme un arc sur sa chaise, mais j'ignorais sa réaction pour me focaliser sur celle de nos parents respectifs.

Evidemment, la surprise n'était pas de mise depuis que l'on se connaissait, Edward et moi, notre amitié semblait être une chanson dont le refrain était les disputes parentales. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, commençaient par les mêmes soupirs et finissaient par les mêmes claquements de porte. C'est pour cela que, lorsque Madame Cullen ouvrit la bouche, je ne fus pas étonnée d'entendre :

-_Renée, Charlie, votre fille pervertit mon garçon._

Sauf que ladite perversion que j'exerçais sur Edward durait près de dix ans. Il me lança un sourire tordu, je lui répondis de même.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut ma mère qui répliqua, mi-pincée, mi-désolée.

-_Edward semble consentant, votre fils est assez grand pour ne plus se laisser influencer, comme vous le pensez._

J'eus un petit sourire pour ma mère qui me réprimanda en faisant les gros yeux.  
>Non, vraiment, nos discordances n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce depuis l'année de mon neuvième anniversaire...<p>

-_Et si vous en veniez au fait ?_demanda Carlisle, Edward senior en quelque sorte, le plus diplomate de la bande parentale.

Ce fut alors au tour de mon meilleur ami de prendre la parole. Il me lança un regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-_Nous envisageons de voyager tous les deux_, lança-t-il

Esmé, tendre mère Cullen, manqua de faire un infarctus. Mais personne ne formalisa cela restait dans le cadre de notre éternel recommencement.

-_Je savais que ça arriverait_, grogna mon cher père, _je savais que ce satané Cullen prendrait le cœur de ma petite fille._

Ah ? Voilà du nouveau : Charlie m'avait régulièrement fait le coup du papa jaloux, mais avec Edward, c'était une première ! Et il se méprenait totalement ! Mon meilleur ami et moi le rassurâmes de suite, bien qu'un peu violement –l'idée me révulsait quelque peu, non pas qu'Edward soit physiquement repoussant, la seule raison à cette réticence était qu'il était Edward, tout simplement. Mon père parût rassuré et se déconnecta, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, de la conversation.

-_Voyager, voyager !_grinça Esmé, _C'est bien beau, mais quelle est la destination ? Si vous désirez explorer le quartier voisin, je ne vois aucun inconvénient, en revanche si ça dépasse l'épicerie du coin, je tiens à vous faire savoir que vous n'avez pas mon accord._

La tribu parentale -papa Charlie compris- opina du bonnet comme un seul homme. Edward et moi nous ratatinâmes sur nos sièges.

-_Je crains que le périmètre donné ne soit trop exigu_, couinai-je alors que mon meilleur ami poursuivit prestement

-_On envisageait..._

_-Oui, visiblement c'est la seule chose que vous savez faire_, pesta ma mère contre Edward, _envisager !_

Cullen Fils ne se découragea pas et reprit :

-_Bella et moi souhaitons partir, pour une durée indéterminée, faire un tour des États-Unis_, déblatéra-t-il en fixant ma mère puis la sienne, seuls véritables obstacles à nos projets depuis le primaire.

Esmé se leva d'un bond, nous ne contrôlions plus la situation, l'ordre normal des choses venait d'être chamboulé.

-_Assez ! Isabella, il est temps que tu sortes de la vie de mon fils et que tu mettes le grabuge ailleurs que dans sa vie ! Depuis votre tendre enfance..._

_-Endurcie par vous-même_, la coupai-je brièvement, sourire aux lèvres

-._..tu t'appliques à le pervertir dans toutes ses actions_ (visiblement, mon intrusion dans sa tirade ne l'avait pas contrariée) ! _Cela en est trop, la petite Isabella Swan va gentiment mettre les pieds hors de ma famille, et ce jusqu'à ma mort ! J'espère que j'ai été claire, je mets ceci en application dès à présent ! Oust !_

Edward s'était levé prestement au cours du monologue haineux de sa mère. Alors que ma mère et mon père se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la maison des Cullen, je restai à ma place, immobile. Il était hors de question que _Madame_ Cullen m'interdise quoique ce soit, encore moins s'il l'amitié que j'entretenais depuis une décennie avec mon beau gosse de meilleur ami était en jeu. Je plantai mon regard dans les pupilles glacées d'Esmé, elle soutint le regard.

-_Maman_, s'interposa Edward, _ne penses-tu pas qu'il est en mon droit, et en mon devoir personnel, de choisir si mes amis doivent ou non rester dans ma vie ?_

Sa politesse à outrance et sa syntaxe parfaitement calibrée m'agaça, comme elle le faisait toujours. Mais je ne m'y attardai pas et remerciai mon meilleur ami d'un sourire.

-_Non_, trancha Maman Cullen, _en revanche, il est en mon devoir de mère de surveiller tes fréquentations._

-_Ce "devoir" doit s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre, Maman. Et il se trouve que j'ai dix-neuf ans, soit l'âge raisonnable pour que tu cesses de te mêler de mes relations privées._

Syntaxe toujours bien surveillée, soit, mais Edward semblait se rebeller quelque peu, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire !

Edward Cullen avait été enfant de chœur, scout, bénévole au profit d'associations caritatives : Edward Cullen avait été l'enfant rêvé, le parfait petit garçon à la tête blonde et au yeux azur.

Mon enfance contrastait drôlement à côté de la sienne : je cajolais des voitures miniatures et rêvais que je sauvais le monde en jean-baskets. Bien loin de l'image de la petite fille aux boucles blondes et aux yeux océan, j'avais été un garçon manqué, mes cheveux marrons fussent coupés courts et mon slogan donné par mes camarades de classe avait été : "_Yeux marrons, yeux d'cochon !_".

Cependant, à l'adolescence, j'avais remarqué avec une légère satisfaction (narcissique ?) que mon regard avait tiré sur le vert, me dépatouillant par la même occasion de mon apparence si banale.

-_Et tes études ?_fit Carlisle, d'un coup, me coupant dans mes pensées

Edward haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers moi, visiblement à court d'idées.

-_Tu as conscience qu'une année sabbatique en fac de médecine n'est pas le plus recommandable, fils ?_

Papa Cullen avait beau être le plus diplomate, il était aussi d'un génie dingue quand il s'agissait de vous mettre mal à l'aise.

-_Et toi Bella, tes études de littérature ?_, s'enquit-il, gagnant l'attention de mes parents qui n'avaient pas -semblait-il- envisagé cette question jusqu'alors.

-_C'est vrai, Bella_, approuva ma mère, _tu viens de finir ta première année de licence, ce n'est pas raisonnable._

-_On ne vit qu'une fois_, tentai-je avec assurance

-_On ne vit qu'une fois_, renchérit Edward en hochant la tête

La bande parentale nous adressa quelques coups d'œil suspicieux.

Notre émancipation n'allait pas être facile à gagner...

_-Je croyais que tu avais des amis_, attaqua à nouveau ma mère, visiblement soucieuse. _Tu me parlais souvent d'une certaine Angela..._

Mes parents prenaient-ils mon désir de voyage avec Edward comme un appel au secours quelconque ? Évidemment, oui, j'avais des amis, une vie agréable, et surtout : j'avais Edward. Et le fait que nous soyons séparés par des projets trop différents -il désirait être pédiatre, moi, journaliste- ne m'enchantait guère, mais ce n'était pas ce qui me poussait à m'envoler faire un tour des États-Unis avec lui.

Effectivement, je crois que nous cherchions juste un moyen de rester ensemble un moment, de partager toutes les choses que nous ne pourrions plus faire une fois enfermés dans un bloc opératoire ou encore sur le terrain, à interviewer des hommes politiques ou autre... Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Nous voulions juste voyager, et découvrir notre pays, état par état, ville par ville ; nous enrichir en rencontrant les États-Unis représentés par une multitude de personnes toutes plus différentes les unes des autres, et pourtant formant un tout : notre pays.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais dit tout cela tout haut. Edward me regardait, un sourire un coin. Maman et Papa Cullen oscillaient entre attendrissement et hurlement à outrance. Esmé fit vite le choix.

-_Cette fille est malade, elle corrompt notre fils, le déprave ! Faire le tour des États-Unis ? Oh mais va, ma grande, ma chère Isabella Swan, cours jusqu'à Denvers si ça te chante, exile-toi à la frontière canadienne si tu n'as que ça à faire, mais, pour la dernière fois : fous la paix à mon fils !_

-_Si Bella_ (mon meilleur ami mis l'accent sur mon surnom, il savait que j'avais horreur que l'on m'appelle "Isabella") _s'expatrie à la frontière canadienne -ou même en Roumanie !-, je la suivrai, Maman. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne !_

-_Si vous partez en Roumanie, je divorce et me fais none_, grommela ma mère

L'idée ne parut pas plaire à mon paternel.

-_Faites donc, Madame Swan !_provoqua Edward, sous mon ébahissement le plus total. _Nous ne vous avons pas demandé votre avis, nous vous avons fait part de nos projets. _

-_Et quels projets !_grinça la mère d'Edward

-_Et nous partons demain, à l'aube_, claqua mon meilleur ami.

-_Quoi ?_

La tribu parentale et moi-même avions couiné comme un seul homme. J'adorais Edward, j'adorais la façon qu'il avait de montrer ses crocs après des années de "soumission", mais je me demandai si la folie ne commençait pas à le ronger...

Partir le lendemain ? A l'aube, qui plus est ! Il me pria du regard, je cédai, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

Mais après tout, je le voulais, ce road trip, et le plus tôt était sans doute le mieux ! Je lui fis un sourire franc et fonçai préparer mon sac.

Nous commencions une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapitre 1 - Partie 2

Edward avait tenu parole. A l'aube, alors que le ciel se colorait doucement, couleur de lilas, nous avions chargé la voiture avec le strict minimum et nous apprêtions à démarrer, Edward au volant.

Mes parents m'avaient enlacée plus d'une dizaine de fois, ma mère me faisant les recommandations de dernière minute, propres aux mamans poules.

La famille Cullen était absente, ils étaient emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, enfermés à double tour, et Emmet, seul frère d'Edward avait préféré le saluer à l'intérieur, loin des regards diaboliques des Swan.

Mon père était venu pour jauger l'état de la voiture. Une fois rassuré, il avait marmonné quelque chose et s'était réfugié aussi vite que possible dans notre villa résidentielle, en tout point identique à celle des Cullen -ce qui ajoutait du comique à la haine qu'ils nourrissaient les uns envers les autres !.

Ma mère avait fini par partir aussi, ne désirant pas s'éterniser aux côtés d'Edward.

J'avais tiré le miroir de courtoisie pour me crayonner rapidement les yeux avant notre départ, sous le regard amusé de mon meilleur ami.

-_Le contraste entre ton style vestimentaire et ta lubie à vouloir te maquiller tous les jours me fera toujours rire._

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et jetai un coup d'œil à mon jean élimé et à mon pull à capuche miteux qui cachait un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock datant des _seventies_.

Certes.

-_Tu es un paradoxe à toi toute seule_, s'amusa-t-il

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène. Edward Cullen avait beau être mon meilleur ami, j'appréciai mal le fait que l'on se moque -même gentiment- de moi et il faisait parti de ce "on", bien que totalement impersonnel. Il abdiqua en levant les deux mains du volant et jeta un regard à la résidence avant de faire vrombir le moteur :

-_Dis au revoir à ton pavillon, nous décollons pour la Nouvelle Orléans !_

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ; nous sillonnâmes la côté de New York avant de bifurquer vers Washington DC pour gagner la Floride par les terres. Le trajet fut sous un doux soleil bien que les températures de saison n'étaient pas au rendez-vous : l'air ne semblait pas s'adoucir et nous restâmes en pull une bonne partie de la journée -l'inconvénient lorsque votre meilleur ami a choisi une décapotable d'occasion sans capote (moins chère, certes)... Edward ne s'attachait pas à ce qu'il appelait "les futilités", qui englobaient le fric, l'alcool, la mal-bouffe et les fringues. Je me demandai d'ailleurs souvent par quel miracle nous nous entendions aussi bien, en étant meilleurs amis, de surcroît.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une petite ville pour faire le plein d'essence et acheter de quoi manger sur le pouce :deux sandwichs qui ne payaient pas de mine, mais qui valaient bien les hot-dogs de New York ! Edward me raconta quelques anecdotes de collège, déjà oubliées par ma cervelle de moineau, qui égayèrent notre pause déjeuner déjà bien guillerette.

Nous reprîmes la route tranquillement : notre but premier était découvrir l'Amérique, non pas participer à un rallye de voitures...!

J'étais comme sur un nuage, bien que je me savais fuyant les responsabilités qui se résumaient en quelques mots rébarbatifs : fac, travail saisonnier -ce que s'arrache la majorité des Américains âgés de 16 à 21 ans, mes devoirs -en tant que citoyenne, j'entends, mais surtout en tant que fille unique d'un couple quelque peu bancal ces derniers temps. En effet, Renée et Charlie avaient brûlé d'amour sous la passion de leur dix huit ans, à l'époque, mais en ce jour, les flammes de l'amour s'étaient fragilisées pour finalement se muer en braises rougeâtres. Leur couple avait connu l'apogée très vite oubliée, et mon départ n'allait pas aider à y retourner...

Edward bifurqua sur un parking et y stationna la voiture, me coupant dans mes pensées.

__Vous êtes arrivée à destination_, fit-il d'une voix mécanique, imitant un GPS

J'haussai un sourcil et scrutai les lieux. Là où nous étions arrêtés se résumait être une sorte de terrain vague quoique goudronné. Un grand bâtiment s'étalaient dans la longueur, sur de vieux pilotis, qui semblaient à deux doigts de lâcher.

__C'est ça, la Nouvelle Orléans ?_

Mon meilleur ami eut un petit rire et sauta par dessus sa portière pour ouvrir le coffre.

__Sois patiente, Swanny, j'ai juste pensé judicieux de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un motel, pour notre première journée d'escapade._

__Quel aventurier_, me moquai-je doucement

Il me lança un regard rieur.

__Tu verras, quand on devra dormir dans de vieux bordels ou encore à même le sol, tu regretteras ce vieux motel_.

J'écarquillai les yeux et ouvris ma portière pour le rejoindre à l'arrière du véhicule :

__Les bordels n'étaient pas dans le plan, Cullen !_

Il ria doucement et me lança mon sac que je réceptionnai maladroitement.

__Je plaisantai ! En route !_

C'est une fois arrivés dans le sas de l'hôtel que je découvris que nous étions pas loin d'Atlanta. Je scrutai les environs lugubres par la fenêtre et grimaçai. J'imaginai Atlanta plus...dynamique.

__C'est ça, Atlanta ?_lâchai-je sans me détourner des carreaux sales.

__Non_, sourit Edward en se penchant vers la fenêtre à mes côtés, _ici nous sommes à dix kilomètres d'Atlanta. Tu vois les lumières, là-bas ?_

Il me pointa un halo de petit points lumineux. J'hochai la tête dans un "_han han_".

__C'est Atlanta_, fit-il simplement en se redressant pour accéder à l'accueil où une hotesse en jean et chandail passés lisait un magasine de mode. _Une chambre pour deux personnes, s'il vous plaît._

__Lit double ?_grinça la fille en nous jaugeant d'un drôle d'oeil tout en mâchant bruyamant son chewing-gum.

Edward acquiesça. Nous avions déjà dormi une multitudes de fois ensemble, et puis nous devions économiser et surveiller nos dépenses dès le début de notre périple.

La mâcheuse de chewing-gum tendit une clé à mon meilleur ami et nous souhaita un bon séjour d'une voix blasée.

Nous regagnâmes la chambre qui était à l'image de l'hôtel ; vieillote, sale, et en état de décomposition massive.

Edward éclata de rire face à ma tête de déterrée et se glissa dans les couverture avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Je l'imitai. Sur le plafond, un mille patte décida de me narquer en s'installant au dessus de ma tête. Je couinai et me réfugiai sous les couvertures, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve...


	3. Note

Message aux lectrices(eurs) :

Wouah quel accueil ! Merci pour les « _reviews_ » et tous ces ajouts en « _favorite stories_ » !

Je tenais à vous dire que les prochains chapitres seront bien plus imposants, car ces deux premières parties ont l'air bien ridicules, n'est-ce pas ? Je remanie mon second chapitre, je l'allonge, et je vous l'offre sur un plateau, ça vous va ? )

Merci encore, et à très très vite !

Promis il y aura des news avant Noël )

Maggie-Joannie


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

_Bella ouvrit les yeux et se lança dans une analyse rapide de la chambre. Une pression dans le bas ventre l'arrêta dans ses pensées matinales. Comme tous les matins, la vessie de Bella était sur le point de lâcher prise. Et c'est toujours le matin qu'Edward, tout à fait au courant de la faiblesse de sa meilleure amie, en profitait pour titiller cette envie pressante en monopolisant la salle de bain plus que de raison. En revanche, ce matin-ci, Bella remarqua que son meilleur ami était toujours dans le lit, le torse contre son dos. Elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux, lorsqu'il bougea. Immobile, elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille mais ne cilla pas. Edward eut un petit rire et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de la fausse endormie avant de titiller ses bras et de descendre jusqu'à ses mollets. Bella se tendit, et pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué, alors qu'il s'aventurait vers ses pieds, zone hautement sensible aux chatouilles. Et vu l'état de sa vessie, une partie de chatouilles serait très mal venue..._

_Les doigts de pianiste de Cullen atteignirent finalement la plante des pieds de la jeune femme et pianotèrent sans retenue dessus. Bella se cambra dans un cri et tenta de dérober ses pieds des mains cruelles de son meilleur ami. D'une main, Edward immobilisa ses jambes et accentua sa torture matinale. _

__Tu es une piètre comédienne, Swanny, ria-t-il alors qu'elle le priait de s'arrêter en gigotant dans tous les sens pour échapper à sa prise. Puis-je savoir la raison de cette feinte ?_

_Elle poussait des petits cris et battait des pieds -sans grand succès ; Edward poursuivait sa torture. _

__Serait-ce ta..._

_Il s'arrêta d'un coup et elle releva la tête de surprise. Sans prévenir, il appuya sa main à l'exacte position de sa vessie. Bella écarquilla les yeux et étouffa une ribambelle de jurons alors qu'il termina sa phrase dans un sourire innocent ;_

__...vessie qui te titille ?_

_Elle lançait des coups de pieds dans le vide, pourtant destinés à son meilleur ami -si le terme convenait toujours en ce moment critique... - et Edward accentua la pression de sa main, l'air de rien._

__Edw...!_

__Oui ?s'amusa le concerné. Tu permets une minute, je vais aller occuper la salle de bain quelques heures. _

_Il lâcha alors Bella d'un coup et elle en profita pour se ruer vers la porte de la salle tant désirée. Une paire de bras emprisonna sa taille dans un rire plus qu'amusé._

__Le jour où tu auras le droit à aller assouvir tes besoins naturels avant moi n'est pas encore arrivé ma chère Swanny._

_Furax, elle tenta de se dégager pour la millième fois de la matinée alors qu'il lança un ultimatum plus que décourageant :_

__Si tu continues de te battre, Swanny, je fais pression plus bas._

_Bella poussa un soupir vaincu et se laissa faire alors qu'il la reposait sur le lit en ne cessant de rire._

__Tyran !finit-elle par lâcher lorsqu'il actionna tous les robinets à pression minimum pour laisser s'échapper de minuscules filets d'eau._

_Le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau n'aida pas Bella à retrouver son calme et sa sérénité mais Edward s'amusait comme un gamin, et en profita pour prendre une douche longue et brûlante. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, le regard vert de la Belle envoyait des éclairs. D'un pas décidé, elle se posta devant lui, l'air peu commode._

__Cullen !tonna-t-elle. La proch..._

_Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix étouffée :_

__Deux minutes._

_Sur ce, elle fila aux toilettes au pas de course avant de revenir, visiblement plus calme. Visiblement. Bella planta son index contre le torse d'Edward_

__Je disais : la prochaine fois que tu t'amuses à refaire ce genre de numéro... Je... (Sa main descendit vers le nombril de son meilleur ami alors qu'il ne riait plus du tout.) te... (ses doigts trouvèrent la braguette de son jean) fais... (le pantalon d'Edward descendit d'un coup alors qu'elle s'empara férocement de son entrejambe. Il se crispa violemment) bouffer tes bijoux de famille. Capich ? _

_Cullen fronça les sourcils et grimaça en retenant son souffle par intermittence. Bella serra la prise en se retenant de rire._

__Capich ?_

__Dé-solé, couina son meilleur ami. Putain de bon Dieu de merde Bella... lâche moi !_

__Mot magique ?_

__S'il t..._

_Il cessa de respirer. Bella traçait des cercles fermement contre son gland du bout de son pouce. Elle glissa alors son autre index dans l'élastique de son caleçon le descendit prestement. De la même main, tout en poursuivant son jeu de rotation, elle engloba le sexe d'Edward en griffant doucement dans le sens de la longueur. Cullen sentit ses jambes se dérober et son corps trembler. _

__Merde Bella !grogna-t-il lorsqu'elle frictionna sa verge tendue._

__Ça va, ça va ; j'y arrive..._

_Elle lui envoya un sourire ravageur avant de plonger la tête la première vers son aine..._

_..._

Edward se réveilla en sursaut, le sexe tendu contre le cul de Bella. Il se retira si rapidement qu'il tomba du lit dans un fracas.

__Connerie de merde !_

__Bonjour à toi aussi, Cullen !_

Il se redressa légèrement, tirant sur la couverture pour cacher son érection plus que douloureuse. Bella, qui s'était accoudée pour voir ce qui se passait, le regardait, visiblement amusée.

_Putain de con_, pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Depuis quand je fantasme sur Isabella Swan ? _

__Au passage, tu te dévergondes, tu as passé la nuit à dire des vulgarités. Ciel !_s'amusa-t-elle_, il faut croire que ta mère a raison ; je te pervertis !_

Edward pâlit alors qu'elle plissa les yeux.

__Tu rêvais de quoi ?_

Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire, Cullen, qu'en a lui, baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se soulager au plus vite.

__Alleeeeeeeeez raconte !_insista-t-elle en se levant d'un bond avant de se mettre sur son passage. _S'te plaît ! Enfin pour répéter 'Putain de bon Dieu de merde' toute la nuit, ça devait être violent. Bon j'ai une idée ! Je dis une série de possibilités et tu me dis si je chauffe ou non, d'acc ?_

Cette expression fit virer Edward au cramoisi mais Bella ne remarqua rien et se contenta de lui tourner le dos pour grimper sur le lit. Alors qu'elle trémoussait ses fesses en riant, gigotant sur le lit, le sexe de Cullen s'enfla plus encore, il grimaça de douleur.

__Tu t'es fait mal ?_

Bella était face à lui, toujours perchée sur le lit, mais son visage était déformé par l'inquiétude.

__C'est en tombant que c'est arrivé ?_reprit-elle en se rapprochant

Edward recula vivement :

__Une bonne douche chaude me soulagera_, marmonna-t-il en s'engouffrant finalement dans la salle de bain.

__Pas de soucis, on reviendra a ton rêve créateur de vulgarité après !_

__C'est ça !_fit-il à travers la porte en enlevant son caleçon hâtivement, libérant le fruit de sa gêne dans un soupir heurté.

Il sauta dans la douche. Vite, du froid ! Mais son soldat resta bien tendu, d'autant plus que les images de son drôle de rêve passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il se masturba comme jamais lorsque la dernière scène prit fin.

__Putain de bordel de merde !_souffla-t-il lorsqu'il jouit

__Edward ! Tu recommences_, charia sa meilleure amie à travers la porte. _Tu rêves encore ?_

Dans un sursaut, il lâcha tout et manqua de glisser sur les fesses. Il se rattrapa aux parois de la douche et se hâta de se sécher et de s'habiller. Une fois sorti, il vit Bella qui l'attendait, assise en tailleur sur le lit, un magasine à la main.

__Dis, Edward ? Tu donnerais quoi pour une pipe ?_

Il manqua de s'étouffer alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son article. Elle agita sa lecture en souriant :

__Fais pas ton prude, il est écrit que c'est un de vos fantasmes le plus désiré !_

__Nan pas trop_, grommela-t-il. _Bon vas prendre ta douche, Bella !_

__Ohlala ce que tu peux être chiant dès le matin ! J'y arrive !_

Il sursauta à cette expression et fronça les sourcils en ouvrant l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Sa meilleure amie attrapa son jean et un tee-shirt en boule ainsi qu'une paire de sous-vêtements dépareillés.

__Voilà Monsieur Grincheux, je file à la douche !_

L'eau coula de l'autre côté de la porte. Edward s'affala sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

_Penser à des trucs dégueus_, se répéta-t-il en se passant des images peu appétissantes…

Tout le monde y passa : l'oncle Earl en slip kangourou, le prof de sciences de sixième en tenue affriolante du Crazy Horse et même son grand père en tenue d'Adam, qui acheva Cullen dans une grimace de dégoût.

Un coup d'œil à son entre jambes lui confirma une chose : Papy Cullen était loin d'exciter les foules…!

Lorsque Bella sortit, Edward la gratifia d'un superbe sourire. Ravie de voir son meilleur ami de meilleur poil, Bella le lui retourna.

L'image de son grand-père se dissipa instantanément et son vétéran sembla émerger une fois encore… Edward pria donc Bella de se presser d'un air taquin, ne souhaitant qu'un bol d'air frais pour calmer ses ardeurs, et ils sautèrent dans la décapotable après avoir payé la nuit.

__Swanny, direction Atlanta !_

La journée était à peine entamée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Atlanta. Bella s'extasia devant la ville et remarqua une certaine ressemblance avec New York. Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules en souriant lorsqu'elle partagea son avis.

__L'architecture verticale, c'est réputé chez les Amerloques Bella_, lui rappella-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

Piquée dans son égo, elle plissa le nez et admira en silence. La décapotable sillona la ville avant de s'arrêter près du Piedmont Park. Edward descendit le premier et attrapa son sac à dos dans le coffre. Il tendit à Bella le sien, qui l'attrapa dans une grimace.

__Super, tu vas nous servir la soupe à la grimace toute la journée, Swanny ? _

Elle plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

__Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir, Cullen !_

Il ria doucement et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'entrainer vers l'une des entrées du parc. Elle se dégagea pour la forme mais lorsqu'il attrapa sa main elle resta docile. Le Piedmont Park pouvait s'apparenter au si célèbre Central Park, ce qui n'échappa à l'éternelle New Yorkaise qu'était Bella :

__Tu nous fais rouler des kilomètres pour nous trouver un second New York City, Cullen ? Oh mais peut être que c'est une façon de te rapprocher de tes parents, hum ? Peut être qu'ils te manquent et que ton égo de mâle dominant fait tout pour me le masquer ? _

Elle haussa un sourcils, taquine alors qu'il leva les yeux aux ciel.

__C'est ce que j'appelle un coup bas, Swanny. Tu cherchais une façon de te venger de ma réflexion -bénine, de surccroît- depuis tout à l'heure ? Qu'elle est mignonne ! _

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase en caressant le haut du crâne de sa meilleure amie qui s'éloigna derechef, dans un regard noir.

__Coup bas toi-même, Monsieur-je-fais-des-rêves-érotiques !_siffla Bella

Sa remarque tomba comme un soufflé, Edward resta de glace, incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher que lorsque sa meilleure amie du faire demi-tour pour le rejoindre, mi-rieuse, mi-désolée :

__Oh non, c'était ça ? Cullen rêve de cul ? Oh c'est la meilleure ! Toi, Edward Anthony Cullen, tu rêves de cul ! _

Elle était à deux doigts du fou rire, état d'esprit absolument pas partagé par son acolyte qui ne pouvait piper mot. (ndla : si je puis dire... Désolée pour ce vieux jeu de mot c'était tout à fait involontaire promis ! ;P) Elle se reprit tout de même, quelque peu gênée du comportement de son meilleur ami en ce moment même.

__Ok, Edward, on s'en fout en fait ! Fais pas cette tête on est dans le Central Park d'Atlanta, Cullen !_ (elle secoua son bras, un chouilla inquiète) _Alleeeeeer ! _

L'intéressé réagit finalement, bien qu'incroyablement mal à l'aise et incapable de regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

__Pienmont Park, Bella, c'est Piedmont Park. _

Elle sourit en l'entendant et attrapa sa main.

__On s'en balance, Edward ! Viens m'acheter une gaufre je meurs de faim ! _

Il se détendit quelque peu et se laissa entraîner par la pile électrique qui lui servait de meilleure amie vers un stand de douceurs. Elle choisit une gaufre inondée de chocolat et opta pour une au sucre. Ils se baladèrent ensuite en grignotant leur petit déjeuner improvisé. L'atmosphère s'allégea de minute en minute et ils profitèrent de la journée pour visiter plusieurs musées tels que le Jimmy Carter Library & Museum qui ravit Bella, ou encore le Grand Musée de l'art qui plut aussi bien à Edward qu'à sa meilleure amie. Ils finirent leur journée en retournant à nouveau dans le Piedmont Park et admirèrent le coucher de soleil en mangeant un fast food. Ils s'endormirent finalement sur l'herbe, échappant comme par encnhantement aux nombreuses rondes du gardien...

...

Nos deux acolytes furent réveillés par un agent de police furax. Ils s'éxcusèrent platement, Bella ne tenta même pas une tentative de corruption et ne charma pas l'agent. Edward se contenta de payer l'amende présentée, peu fier de laisser filer $60 (ndla : c'est du pif-au-mètre ! Ceux qui s'y connaissent le verront bien ^^) pour une nuit à la belle étoile. Après maintes promesses du genre "_On ne recommencera plus, Monsieur l'agent !_", ils quittèrent au pas de course le parc.

Une fois sur la route, Bella éclata de rire, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose. Cullen fit de même, remis de cette altercation peu glorieuse.

__Donc là nous allons ?_s'informa l'étudiante en zyeutant la carte tant bien que mal. _Roh je m'y retrouve pas dans ces fichus cartes ! Pourquoi on a pas pris de GPS, Cullen ? Tu m'expliques ? Si la technologie existe, c'est pas pour les chiens !_

__Tu es en Californie, là, Bella_, s'amusa-t-il, _regarde plus à l'Est, tes efforts seront plus concluants !_

Elle ronchonna et obtempéra.

__Oui, enfin, on ira quand même à Los Angeles, dis ? _

__Promis ! Mais là ce qui nous intéresse c'est la Nouvelle Orléans alors si tu pouvais me guider je te serais reconnaissant._

__Rejoinds déjà l'autoroute, Maetro !_

__Je ne demande que ça, le tout est de savoir laquelle...! _

Bella manqua de jeter la carte par dessus bord mais Edward anticipa son geste et lui intima de se calmer. Il se gara sur le bord de la route et chercha l'itinéraire lui-même, sous la soupe à la grimace retrouvée de sa meilleure amie. Il reprit la route en actionnant l'autoradio, désireux de dérider sa chère Swanny.

La route pour la Nouvelle Orléans était longue, il fallait compter plusieurs heures de route, sans arrêt si possible. Les Sex Pistols et un tas d'autres groupes Anglais accompagnaient leur voyage. Ils venaient tout juste de partir, et pourtant ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir vécu que ça depuis toujours. Le vent fouettait leur visage fendu par un sourire ravi...

...

Coucou à toutes ! Voilà un chapitre bien plus long, n'est-ce pas ? J'éspère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'ai étoffé le chapitre d'origine. Les voilà déjà partis d'Atlanta, ce fut une courte pause, hein ? Enfin maintenant le mieux reste à venir : des rencontres, des rêves chauds chauds chauds et encore un paquets de miles à parcourir ! Alors, toujours partantes ? ;)

A l'approche des fêtes de Noël et du Jour de l'An, je vous souhaite un excellent Noël, et une merveilleure année ! Plein de bonnes choses, des chocolats à profusion, tous vos souhaits réalisés, enfin que du positif ;) Je vous embrasse et encore merci pour vos reviews et votre engouement !

Alors, on se retrouve en 2012, à l'année prochaine ! ;) (Fallait bien que quelqu'un vous la fasse, cette vanne pourrie, alors autant que ce soit moi ;P)

Gros bisous à toutes !

MJ.


End file.
